ABCDE
by Domisaurus
Summary: "...Luffy, jangan-jangan kamu..."


**Title:** A-B-C-D-E

**Disclaimer:** Kata Usopp, One Piece itu punya saya (bohong)

**Warning:** Gak ada. Aman terkendali. Tsaaah.

"Luffy,"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Hei, Luffy,"

"Mmmmm?"

Sebilah pisau melayang, disengaja untuk meleset, sehingga yang kena bukan si bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu, melainkan hanya mengenai sisa tebangan pohon yang dia jadikan tempat bermain adu serangga.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tahu!" kata Ace. Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, bicara pada adiknya dari atas rumah pohon. Tangannya masih menggenggam palu.

"Loh, aku kan sudah menyahut! Tapi Ace sendiri nggak ngomong apa-apa kan?"

"Aku memanggilmu karena ingin menyuruhmu! Kau kan tidak bisa memperbaiki rumah pohon kita, jadi aku ingin kau pergi belanja untuk membeli barang-barang,"

Ace lalu melompat turun. "Ya sudah, jadi aku harus beli apa?" Tanya Luffy, agak bersemangat. Sudah jelas dia senang karena bisa jalan-jalan, bukan melakukan pekerjaan membosankan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau beli dua kantong paku, empat buah engsel, tiga balok kayu, tali tambang dua puluh meter, lalu….oh! Dua buah papan, ya!" ujar Ace panjang lebar. Tapi ternyata Luffy malah menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Eeeeh, delapan kantong paku, tambang delapan meter, lalu-"

"Hei, hei. Salah semua!" potong Ace.

"Habis pesananmu banyak sekali sih," protes Luffy.

Tapi Ace tidak kehabisan akal, ia masuk ke rumah Dadan sejenak, keluar lagi dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Luffy.

"Aku sudah menulis semuanya disini, kalau begini kau tidak akan lupa kan?"

Luffy membuka lipatan kertas itu, menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat jalan! Sementara kau pergi, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk makan siang kita,"

Luffy akhirnya melangkah pergi. Tak henti menatap kertas itu, sambil menggumam sendiri, sepertinya terbata-bata.

Dia tidak yakin.

* * *

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, Luffy kembali dari belanja. Agak terhuyung membawa barang titipan yang banyak, kemudian menghampiri Ace yang sedang membakar babi hutan raksasa untuk makan siang. Air liurnya segera menetes.

"Uaaaaah!" ia serta merta meletakkan barang-barang itu di atas tanah.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali toh," kata Ace ketika melihat Luffy datang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, memotong daging yang ia bakar dalam ukuran besar, lalu memberikannya pada Luffy, baru kemudian mengambil bagiannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, baru kembali memperbaiki rumah pohon kita,"

Luffy makan dengan sangat lahap. Kegiatan belanja nampaknya menguras energinya.

Selesai makan, Ace mengambil kantong-kantong yang tadi dibawa Luffy, mengeceknya satu-persatu. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Luffy!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu membeli barang-barang yang sama sekali lain dari yang aku minta tadi!"

Luffy lalu menghampiri Ace, yang mengeluarkan belanjaan itu satu per satu dari dalam kantong.

"Lihat! Bisa apa kita dengan tambang dua puluh sentimeter!"

"Terus, buat apa coba kau membeli paku sebanyak ini?" Ace berkata sambil mengeluarkan delapan kantong paku.

"Dan, astaga. Kenapa sisanya bakpau daging semua!"

Luffy menunduk. Entah merasa tak enak, atau sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk minta maaf, dan mencoba memikirkan alasan paling masuk akal.

"Aku lupa Ace, habis pesananmu banyak sekali, aku sulit mengingatnya,"

"Tadi kan sudah kutulis semua di kertas, kau tinggal baca, lalu cocokkan," balas Ace mulai tak sabar. Tapi ia malah terpikir sesuatu.

"Luffy…..jangan-jangan kamu…"

* * *

"Apaaaa!" Suara kakek Garp membahana hingga serasa menggetarkan seisi rumah. Di depannya berdiri Luffy, yang menatap kakeknya itu dengan lurus dan tanpa dosa. Sementara Ace berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyumbat telinga. Hari ini si kakek tua pasti penuh semangat untuk memberikan ceramah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau, cucuku, yang akan menjadi perwira angkatan laut, tidak bisa membaca! Hah!"

"Berisik, kakek bodoh. Weeek," Luffy menjulurkan lidah, dan seketika itu pula tinju cinta sang kakek melayang ke wajahnya. Bocah cilik itu seketika menjerit kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Jangan pukuli Luffy, kakek! Lagipula kalian sama bodohnya!" kata Ace, sambil berusaha menghalangi kakeknya memukul Luffy lagi.

"Dan kau! Jangan seenaknya menambahi kalimat!" balas si kakek, kali ini menghantamkan tinju penuh cintanya ke anak yang lebih tua.

Pria tua itu lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi. Menghela napas panjang, sambil bergumam-gumam. "Padahal aku mengambil cuti karena ingin bersantai dan melihat sudah sejauh apa latihan yang kalian lakukan, tapi malah menerima berita seperti ini," keluhnya.

"Kenapa nggak kakek saja yang mengajarinya membaca?" celetuk Ace.

"Itu bukan kapasitasku," sahutnya.

"Huuu, bilang saja kau nggak bisa!" balas Ace.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah! Menganggap remeh aku! Beraninya berkata begitu pada kakek!" Garp siap mengayun tinju cintanya.

"Kenyataan sih. Kakek bodoh kakek bodoh kakek bodoh kakek bodoh!" Ace mengucapkannya berulang-ulang, sengaja ingin membuat kesal pria tua itu. Luffy disampingnya mengira bahwa itu permainan baru yang diciptakan Ace, dan menilai bahwa itu menyenangkan. Jadilah dia ikut melakukannya.

"Kakek bodoh kakek bodoh kakek bodoh kakek bo-"

Suara hantaman tinju yang keras menandakan bahwa sang kakek sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Wuaaaaa! Kenapa aku dipukuli terus!" Luffy mengusap kepalanya sendiri. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Padahal aku karet tapi sakiiit!"

"Dasar kalian ini benar-be…ngrooook zzzz"

Begitulah, badai emosi dan amarah kakek itu selalu ditutup dengan acara ketiduran. Tentu saja, kedua cucunya yang punya bakat 'ketiduran' itu pun ikut tertidur juga.

* * *

"Ini bacanya 'ka-pal'. Sekarang coba ikuti aku," Ace berkata, sambil telunjuknya mengarah pada kalimat yang dimaksud. Luffy mengejanya perlahan, mengingat-ingat pengucapan huruf demi huruf sebelum merangkainya menjadi kata.

"….Ka-pal,"

"Bajak laut,"

"Ba-jak….la-ut…"

"Pergi berlayar,"

"Per-giiii….ber-laaaa-yar,"

"Sekarang coba sambung semua kata itu jadi kalimat," ujar Ace kemudian.

"Kapal bajak laut pergi berlayar," Luffy menyambung kata-kata yang tadi diejanya. Kalau yang ini tentu mudah, karena Ace sudah membacakannya lebih dulu, ia tinggal mengikuti saja. Kepanikannya baru muncul ketika Ace membalik halaman. Telunjuk kakaknya itu mengarah pada satu kalimat, Luffy tahu artinya ia harus membaca yang itu.

"S-siiii-aaaa-nggg ke….la-ut….nggg.." Luffy berusaha membacanya hingga alisnya berkerut.

"Salah," kata Ace. Sebelum menarik napas panjang. Dia tak menyangka akan sesulit ini mengajari orang lain. Padahal dulu dia bisa mengajari dirinya sendiri setelah orang lain memberinya contoh cara melakukan sesuatu, seperti membaca ini. Mengajari Luffy cukup bikin sakit kepala dan perlu kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

"Uuh, susah," keluh Luffy. "Sudah ah, lagipula aku 'kan mau jadi bajak laut. Nggak bisa baca juga nggak masalah," lanjutnya, pasrah.

"Hei, hei. Nggak boleh begitu Luffy. Nanti bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan apa yang tertera di peta atau semacamnya? Bisa-bisa kau malah tidak akan pernah mencapai Grand Line," jelas Ace.

Luffy hanya cemberut. Dia bukan tipe anak yang bisa mempelajari sesuatu secara formal seperti membaca. Lebih mudah baginya untuk mempraktekkan langsung suatu ilmu. Rasanya juga tak semangat mendengar kenyataan bahwa, bajak laut juga harus bisa membaca. "…..coba saja ada Sabo….pasti dia bisa mengajariku….." Gumam bocah bertopi jerami itu.

"Hey, hey, maksudmu ingin aku saja yang mati, hah?" Ace mengulurkan tangan ke kepala Luffy, mengacak rambut adiknya itu. "Yah, perkataanmu masuk akal sih," kata sang kakak kemudian. Memang dari mereka bertiga, hanya Sabo yang pernah sekolah karena dia dari keluarga bangsawan. Ace sendiri tidak pernah sekolah, karena ia langsung hilang minat waktu Sabo bercerita kalau 'Sekolah itu tempat yang penuh aturan dan membosankan'.

Ace berpikir keras. Minta bantuan Dadan juga mustahil. Kesabaran bibi tua itu lebih buruk darinya.

Akhir minggu, Makino seperti biasa datang ke rumah Dadan. Mengantarkan minuman, atau memberikan pakaian-pakaian untuk dua saudara yang tinggal disitu. Luffy, tentu saja menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ia seolah sudah lupa dengan masalahnya yang kemarin, tapi Ace masih memikirkannya. Anak lelaku itu akhirnya terpikir suatu ide.

"Hei, Makino,"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Ace bertanya dengan mimik serius.

Makino segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan bocah itu. "Tentu saja. Tak perlu sungkan, Ace,"

"Mau tidak mengajari Luffy membaca?" pinta Ace akhirnya. Lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "A-aku tahu kau repot, karena itu sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantumu bekerja di bar!"

Bocah itu benar-benar tak terpikir siapapun lagi yang mau membantu Luffy dengan tulus.

Makino tersenyum, menghela napas menatap bocah yang membungkuk di depannya itu. Yah, mana bisa ia menolak permintaan itu? Ia juga menyayangi kedua bocah ini.

"Katakan pada Luffy, untuk menemuiku setiap pagi sebelum bar dibuka,"

Setelah itu, setiap pagi Ace membawa Luffy ke desa Fusha untuk menemui Makino. Sementara Luffy belajar, Ace, sesuai janjinya, bekerja membantu di bar. Melakukan macam-macam hal semacam bersih-bersih, melayani tamu, atau membereskan peralatan. Ia bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, karena menurutnya itu pertukaran yang pantas untuk kesabaran Makino yang luar biasa terhadap Luffy. Meskipun terkadang ia nyaris lepas emosi karena beberapa pelanggan seringkali sengaja membuatnya jengkel dengan mengungkit reputasinya dan Luffy sebagai berandal atau penjahat cilik. Ace berusaha untuk bersabar. Dia tahu dia harus lebih dewasa, harus mampu mengontrol diri. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa menjadi kakak yang baik.

Luffy sendiri nampak berusaha keras. Kelihatannya dia ingin sekali membuat Ace bangga, juga tak ingin mengecewakan Makino yang sudah mengorbankan waktu untuknya. Setiap sore, ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke rumah Dadan, Luffy sering sekali bercerita tentang kemajuan kecil yang ia buat. Ia selalu menceritakannya sambil berseri-seri. Ace pun jadi memahami kalau soal belajar, Luffy memang perlu waktu lebih lama darinya. Tapi menurutnya itu tak jadi soal. Asal Luffy sendiri punya keinginan untuk berubah.

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak Luffy memulai 'latihan intensif' nya. Sepertinya Makino ingin menunjukkan hasil belajar Luffy pada Ace secara tidak langsung, dengan sengaja menyuruh anak itu menemani kakaknya berbelanja persediaan makanan di ibukota kerajaan Goa.

"Restoran!" seru Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah papan yang memang, tertulis 'Restoran' disana. Ace, dengan agak sedikit takjub, berpaling kearah Luffy. Tapi adiknya itu malah tersenyum lebar, menunjuk ke papan-papan nama lain yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Toko sayuran!"

"Bengkel!"

"Praktek dokter! Buka dari jam lima hingga jam delapan!"

"Tukang kayu!"

"Toko daging! Ace, mampir yuk!" kata Luffy, matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Disini menjual tako-uphhh!" Ace buru-buru membekap mulut Luffy yang tak berhenti bicara sejak tadi. Ia harus menghentikannya agar orang-orang yang lewat itu juga berhenti menatap mereka seperti orang gila. Ia lalu membungkuk, meminta maaf pada mereka yang merasa terganggu oleh tingkah Luffy.

"Ace, Ace! Aku juga bisa baca tulisan yang i-" tapi sang kakak segera mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Luffy. Mengacak rambut si bocah perlahan.

"Selamat ya, Luffy. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa," ia tersenyum pada si topi jerami itu, yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Shishishishishi,"

"Minggu depan, kakek akan datang kemari. Pastikan kau menunjukkan padanya kalau kau bukan Luffy yang kemarin lagi!" Ace memanas-manasi bocah itu. Tentunya, Luffy segera mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Sesuai kata Ace, minggu berikutnya sang kakek datang. Setelah melakukan latihan Sparta di siang harinya, waktu selesai makan malam, Ace akhirnya sudah tak sabar untuk menunjukkan apa yang sudah mampu dilakukan Luffy.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Luffy punya kejutan lho untukmu. Iya kan Luffy?" si anak yang lebih tua melirik pada si anak yang lebih muda. Luffy menganggukkan lepalanya dengan bersemangat. Ace lalu menyodori adiknya selembar artikel untuk dibaca. Luffy lalu segera membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya. Meskipun agak terbata-bata, karena kalimat-kalimat itu lebih sulit dari yang pernah dia pelajari.

"Hooo, bagus sekali. Cucuku memang hebat," sang kakek kelihatan senang. "Nah, sekarang coba kau tulis namaku," perintahnya, sambil membalik artikel itu ke bagian halaman kosongnya, menyerahkan sebuah pena untuk Luffy menulis.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Ace menelan ludah. Agak khawatir sepertinya. Ia menatap Luffy disampingnya yang balas menatapnya dengan gugup. Yah, nampaknya Luffy memang belum belajar menulis.

"Kenapa lama sekali, bocah? Ayo lakukan," kata Garp, heran bercampur tak sabar.

Luffy lalu meraih pena itu dengan ragu-ragu. Berusaha menggunakan logika yang dia punya untuk menulis. Masih dengan keraguan, ditorehkannya tinta itu ke atas kertas perlahan, dalam hati berharap apa yang dia lakukan ini benar.

-_Mongkii De Gupparuu_-

Ace menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak tega. Garp melotot melihat namanya dipelesetkan sejauh itu. Malam pun ditutup dengan tinju penuh cinta dari sang kakek tersayang.

Pagi, ketika Makino hendak bersiap untuk membuka barnya, ternyata ia sudah ditunggu oleh dua bocah laki-laki di depan barnya. Seperti biasa, ia tersenyum pada keduanya, sambil bertanya ada apa, bukankah pelajaran sudah selesai dan Luffy sudah bisa membaca? Tapi Ace malah menatap wanita itu dengan serius, menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh Luffy disampingnya.

"Aku mohon, maukah kau mengajari adikku menulis?"

Nona dari bar itu malah tertawa. Dua bersaudara ini memang tak ada duanya dalam hidupnya.

**A/N:** Hoho, nggak ada shonen-ai kali ini, murni tentang family. Menurut saya pribadi, Ace itu bisa dibilang sedikit lebih pintar dari Luffy, dan masih mau belajar secara formal (lewat baca buku) dibanding adiknya. Mungkin saya nyimpulin kayak gini karena liat Ace itu pakai log pose, dan Kelompok Shirohige berani membiarkannya pergi mengarungi laut sendirian (disini bisa dibilang Ace itu lumayan ngerti soal navigasi). Bandingin aja sama Luffy yang nekat berkelana ke laut tanpa ngerti sedikit pun soal laut dan arah (udah gitu dari semua kru SH, yang gak punya buku cuma Luffy). Terus saya pernah liat di chapter berapa gitu pas flash back di manga, tulisan Ace jauh lebih rapi daripada tulisan Luffy. Mau review, maki-maki dan mengutuk juga boleh.


End file.
